The Apprentice
by Ififall
Summary: Silas needs a partner. Can Will put the pieces of Silas's jigsaw together to Sacrifice a stranger?


A/N: Slash. Strong Language Adult scenes.

Power, that's all Will wanted and he never seemed to get it. It would be easy, if a businessman could store power, bottle it up and sell it, they'd be a millionaire. Will could spray it on himself everyday and have the confidence, the willto go out there and make something of himself, make his dad proud, his brother jealous, have girls following him like groupies every five minutes telling him how fit he was, telling him that they wanted him. Every morning Will would wake up from dreams that he wanted to live in forever. Dreams that showed him the person that he wanted to be. He never thought he could change. He never thought he could be different. Until Silas.

Will thought they were like-minded at first. It was nice, talking to someone older, sophisticated clever. They could talk about the smallest things for hours. Will clung onto his younger friends, he couldn't deny they made him feel "cool" and part of a group. He also couldn't deny that Silas offered him something else, something that he couldn't put his finger on. He'd get excited about spending time with him, He knew Silas would never tease him, belittle him or make him feel stupid... he couldn't help but respect Silas. Silas made him feel included made him feel welcome, but he had no idea there was a price to pay to be in Silas's club of two.

In an empty cafe Will noticed Silas stare at the waitress. He didn't know what kind of look it was. It couldn't have been a seductive look Silas wasn't like that. He talked about family sometimes, but never about a girlfriend or even friend he fancied. Will didn't really want to know, not because Silas was older but because he got enough girlfriend teasing from his mates. If Silas got a girlfriend before he did, he'd never live it down.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Silas asked about the waitress, stirring his coffee once, then adding sugar. "I think every girl I see is pretty" Will said. "I could never...you know...make a move" Will said. "Why not?" Silas asked. "You doubt yourself too much why?" He asked. "Look at Dodger...then look at me" Will said taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "I'm not looking at Dodger, I'm looking at you" Silas said. "What's your fear?" He asked, and Will had no idea what he meant. He could talk to some girls, some of his best friends were girls, they were great and gave him all sorts of advice, but he'd never had the courage to put it into action...most of the time anyway.

"Time to face your fear Will" Silas said with one more withering look at the waitress before standing up. "Come on Will, we can't be late" Silas walked towards the door certain that Will was behind him, he walked out the cafe before turning around and seeing Will a few steps away from him, zipping up his hoodie. It was time for show and tell. Will was clueless and appeared to be loyal. He could moulded like clay listen to instructions and importantly be a good alibi. Silas wasn't entirely sure how'd he react, he'd throw Will a few pieces of the puzzle and see his reaction. If Will passed the test, he'd stayed alive, if Will failed...

"Are we there yet?" Will asked. "Patience Will, Patience" Silas said walking along the road , onto the footpath and then one of his favourite woods that never let him down. Would Will let him down? "Breathe it in" Silas said hunching up his shoulders and taking a deep breath. "Breathe in what?" Will asked. "The air, the silence, the _dead_...do you like it?" He asked Will. He could see Will shrugging his shoulders. "You could take a girl here, get her to do anything at your command"

Will's eyes were alert and Silas knew he had his attention. "You want that don't you? A girl to need you, to _want_ you, to be _part _of you...it can all happen here" "How?" Will asked. "Candles and blankets and crisps?" Will asked. "No" Silas said sitting down crossing his legs. "I've done it before" He said. Will stood there, his mouth dropping to the floor. "You...and a girl?...Sorry I mean woman?" Will asked. "Yes Will, what do you think I do for fun? Chess? Bingo? Birdwatching? Well I do bird-watch but not in the way you think" Silas said.

"What...what are you saying?" Will asked. "You've gone all the way? Here?" Will asked, pointing to the floor. Silas shook his head. "I don't know if it's because of your age, but youth always cheapen moments like this" Slias crawling to a nearby tree and leaning against it. "Sorry" Will said sitting down across from him. Darkness was creeping up on them but Silas was ready to make Will wait. "There are so many women that need guidance Will...so many women that need help, they need someone to trust...can women trust you Will? Can I?" Silas asked.

"Yeah...yeah, you know you can" Will said. "You don't need women Will, women need you. Would you like to know how?" He asked. Will nodded. "I'll tell you... In the morning" Silas said leaning against the tree and closing his eyes. "Sleep? Here?" Will asked. "Live up to your name-sake Will" Silas said. "You're a "Savage" after all. I'm sure you've slept in worse places" Will stayed still but he knew Silas was right. Dad dragged them around everywhere growing up, and when Dad was gone, Dodger was in charge. There were times his older brother would tell Will when to get up, when to eat, to shower, when to get lost, when to sleep, it got annoying sometimes.

"Close your eyes Will, imagine a girl here lying next to you. Her beauty makes you speechless. You've set out candles and and blankets and crisps and she's dying...dying for you to hold her her hand, begging inside for you to touch her cold skin but you won't. You can do other things Will...reach out and touch my hand" Silas could barely see Will's hand in the dark, but he could feel the tips of his fingers on top of his palm. He slid his hand out and leaned closer to Will's shadow in the starlight.

"Go to sleep...I'll be here" Silas said as he waited for half an hour. He could hear Will sleeping and gently brushed the back of his head. He got up, he had a nice warm home to go to and he didn't want to spend it in a promising grave. It was disrespectful. Will wasn't ready yet, but he would be. Silas stood up and walked slowly across the grass so his steps didn't wake sleeping beauty up. He'd be here early tomorrow on the ground asleep so Will would be fooled. Bright and early he'd become the teacher that Will so desperately needed. It wouldn't be easy. Silas would make him jump through hoops, to learn to be careful.

Silas would pick someone, a stranger a girl Will was attracted to but didn't know from Adam. it would be set out like "Date night" Silas would push Will to the edge, see how far he could go, how angry he could be. He guessed Will had lots of pent up anger lots of aggression that was hidden. It could be harnessed and used on the right people, the cheap tarts, the adulterers, the sinners. Silas would show Will how to wash away his pain in a victim's blood.


End file.
